thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
To Hell and Back
After Raef scried on his deceased husband's remains and located them in the form of a jawbone with his living husband's brother, Ezra, he asked Gavi to retrieve the jawbone for him. Sort of. Really, just wanted her to tell him where Ezra was so he could get it himself, but she refused, so he said, "cool," and just sneakily followed her when she went to see Ezra herself, hoping for once in her life to avoid conflict. As Raef spied on Gavi and Ezra with the Clockwork Crow, though, Ezra spotted the bird, sounded an alarm, and Raef was discovered and captured. Gavi brought this news back to Morningstar Keep, telling the Runners that Ezra wanted to trade Raef for Griffin -- the False Scion. The Runners said, "cool," and went to rescue their boy. As they fought their way in, Raef broke out of his holding cell. He discovered a room where more dirt golems were being made, and armed with his stuff, and managed to steal back the Orcslayer and Whipdagger. He met up with the rest of the gang, and they were soon accosted by Ezra, who confronted Gavi about showing up with these people and no Griffin in sight. He accused her of picking Griffin -- who he disowned -- over him, and decided he was tired of waiting for her bone rot to kill her, and would just have to do it himself. He succeeded. In the moments before Luci could reach Gavi to revive her, Gavi saw a terrible vision of the Gruuman afterlife, where orc souls were bound in grueling, unending combat. She felt herself being drawn down that path for a moment before snapping back to her body just in time to see Raef deal the killing blow to Ezra. The majority of the orcs fled with their leader slain, and Gavi tried desperately to revive her nephew, discovering that she had lost her paladin abilities. She entreated Luci or Goro to bring him back, but both refused, and Goro and Raef pointed out that A) Ezra killed her first, and B) if someone did rez him, they would just kill him again. Gavi cradled her dead nephew's body while Hansel stood vigil nearby in case she needed anything, and the rest of the gang scoured the encampment to find the rest of Raef's gear, picking up some gold and other loot along the way. They also found a map that seemed to indicate that the Sanctuary of Eldath and Gentleglen (and by extension, Shepherd Hills) were in danger of orc raids. When they Sent to Amari to warn her, they found out that the orc army was already marching on the Sanctuary. Though Mishka attempted to convince them to leave, Amari and Joan were determined to stay and defend the old, infirm, and injured who would be impossible to evacuate. The Runners had no choice but to hurry to the Sanctuary. They had twelve hours to figure out how to handle this situation. Category:Session Recaps